


Soliloquy

by xx_Katastrophe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gabriel loosens up a bit, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mentioned Emilie Agreste, Mentioned Nathalie Sancoeur, Post-Nut Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_Katastrophe/pseuds/xx_Katastrophe
Summary: Gabriel discovers just how touch-starved he is, among other things.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Soliloquy

He starts by turning on the shower, and testing the waters. Warm, but not scalding, just how he liked it. He began to strip down, peeling off his layers and disposing of them into the hamper, with his glasses being placed on the sink counter. Approaching the glass door, he opened it and stepped inside. The shower was large, and fine for one, but would be even better for two. The warm water felt like a warm hug, a sensation that serves as a vague memory. It reminded him of how much he missed the touch of a woman. His wife had been gone for nearly a year, and he’s been starved of affection and love ever since. He took a moment to simply bask in the water flowing over his body and soaking his hair. 

He grabbed some soap, and rubbed it across his arms, first. The soap then hit his chest, gliding it across his skin. It went lower, and lower… but when he was lathering his thighs and genitals, he noticed that he had gotten semi-hard from the experience. His face burned with embarrassment. “Seriously, Gabriel, how desperate are you that you’re getting aroused while cleaning yourself? If I just ignore it, it’ll go away… hopefully.” He mumbled, as he lathered the rest of his legs. He rinsed the suds away from him, and returned the soap to its proper place. He reached for the shampoo bottle, dispensing some into the palm of his hand. He works it into a lather, and begins to wash his hair. As his fingertips worked the shampoo into his hair and massaged his scalp, his mind began to derail from its professional mindset. He began to think about how lovely it would be to be in this shower with a woman, who he just presumed was his wife, and have her touch him so sensually. Her hands running across his chest and abdomen, most prominently. He’d pin her to the wall, kiss her, and tease her with his fingers. Just as his fantasy would take him to the actual intercourse, he quickly jerked himself back to reality. 

“Stop it, stop it!” He scolded himself, as he was certainly more aroused than ever now. He rinsed his hair now, as he sighed. “Come on, don’t think like that… now think about something else…” He suggested. He tried thinking about the most unappealing thing, but that got quickly overpowered by the fantasy he had tried to stop coming back, and with a vengeance. He finally got a slightly better view of the woman in his mind- her skin was fair as a lily, soft, and supple. She was asking for him to fuck her- and how could a man say no to such a sight? He found his hand traveling towards his cock, now fully hard. Once he realized what was going on, he stopped himself. “Oh no… no no no, you don’t do that. That’s not something you can do.” 

Then he realized- why couldn’t he? Was it because that’s what the perverse sleazes do? Was he still in fear that he’d grow hair on the palms of his hands, or mess up his sex drive, like his own father told him? Even if that last point was true, it wouldn’t matter. He had no wife anymore… and he realized that growing hair on your palms was nearly impossible. If being a perverse sleaze was another negative thing to add on to what he is, then he didn’t care anymore. After giving a look around just to make sure that he was alone, he finally caved into his instincts. A hand wrapped around his shaft and he began to stroke himself. His instincts told him it was very right, but a small voice in his head screamed at him that he was certainly going to hell at this point. He couldn’t care any less than he did in that moment. 

His eyes closed, and he saw the woman again. He could hear the sound of her voice, obviously pleased with him. His cock twitched in his hand, as a soft moan escaped his throat. The vision of his woman was becoming clearer, and he was slightly perturbed that her hair wasn’t a honey blonde, but rather a raven black. Regardless, he kept going, now getting deeper within his imagination. His thumb rolled across the head of his cock, drawing another moan out of him. His breathing only got heavier, as he pictured himself making love to this woman in this very shower. 

In his mind, her eyes opened and at first he thought her eyes were green, like the color of his Emilie’s… but then he looked deeper, and they were an icy, stoney blue. He was getting close to his release, breathing becoming ragged as he tilted his head back. 

“Gabriel…mon beau…” She whispered to him. As startled as he was that the woman’s voice was distinctly not his wife’s, yet it was very familiar. In the heat of the moment, he couldn’t actually recall. He finally reached his breaking point. 

“Oh, Nathalie…” his words spilled from his lips, as he felt the tension and heat from his abdomen boil over. His seed spilled from him, all over his hand and the shower floor. He came back to reality, and only just realized what he did- the name that came from his lips was not his wife’s… but it was his assistant’s. “Oh, if you didn’t damn yourself to hell earlier, you certainly just did. You just committed two sins in one fell swoop, Gabriel Agreste…” He told himself. In his mind, not only did he just touch himself, but he committed adultery. But was it truly adultery? Emilie is presumed dead by many… and Nathalie was the closest thing he had to a friend, and human contact from a companion. Thinking about it… it made sense. He must have been using Nathalie to fill the void left behind by Emilie… though he was convinced that it was more than that. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that there was more to it. Nathalie was gorgeous- her eyes easily the most captivating feature she had, but he found himself gravitated towards every part of her. Her beautiful hair, her perfect form… just everything. He vowed to keep these thoughts deep in the back of his mind. He was jerked back to reality, but because of the sudden sensation that he was cold. He shivered and quickly turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower. He reached for his towel, hastily drying his hair then wrapping it around his waist. He felt a lot more relaxed, and realized that perhaps giving into desire wasn’t all bad.


End file.
